lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Quest of the Pharaoh
'''Quest of the Pharaoh '''is an episode of Venturian Battle. Synopsis Professor Archibald is on the trail of AmsetRa, a long lost pharaoh, and his six mysterious treasures. Professor Archibald is an archaeologist, but used to museums instead of working in the field. As this will be his only expedition, he hires Robert Jacob - explorer, thrill seeker, and all-around daredevil - to assist with the heavy work. He discovers an Egyptian tablet, which he uses to translate a journal telling the story of AmsetRa. It reveals his evil intentions and loyal servants, such as Mummy Warriors, Flying Mummies, an enormous cobra, a huge scarab beetle, Anubis Guards, and other strange and terrifying creatures. The journal also contains notes about the pyramid of AmsetRa himself, which to the two explorers set out to investigate. On the trail of the pharaoh AmsetRa, Robert digs up the Gold Crystal, one of the six mystical treasures of the lost pharaoh. However, the Crystal, with its power to control all creatures of nature, is not without guardian to keep it safe. The titanic scarab, awakened from its slumber by the recovery of the crystal, bursts forth from the sand and charges Jacob. Only by jumping out of the way at the last second does the explorer succeed; the scarab hits the tree behind him and is buried by the coconuts that fall as a result. Meanwhile, Terrence Jacob races towards the temple on his motorcycle in search of 1 of the Pharaoh AmsetRa’s 6 treasures, the gold staff. Terrence access the staff, and uses Acetone Peroxide and stays one step ahead of the mummies! Terrence battles a mummy with the staff, while the mummy uses a blade. However, the mummy blocks the blows with it's scarab shield, so Terrence kills it with a rifle. The other mummy is also intent on getting the staff, so Terrence explodes it with the bombs, and takes it's sword, ancient headdress, and scarab shield. Tyler Jacob swoops down from the sky in his armored biplane to seize the soul diamond from atop the obelisk. Suddenly, two flying mummies arrive to claim the treasure for their sensei. The flying mummies throw their spears at him, but Terrence shoots the mummies with his tommy guns. Tyler then uses his World War biplane's grabber to take the diamond off from the Egyptian Tower (obelisk). Athansios and Scottie race across the desert in their desert truck to take 1 of Pharaoh AmsetRa’s 6 treasures from the Cobra Temple. As Athansios takes the golden scarab shield, a snake charmer mummy awakens the huge Cursed Cobra Statue, and the two drive away in their desert truck, and load back the cargo. The Cursed Cobra Statue gives chase by detaching from the statue, and Scottie throws acetone peroxide at it, but it's jaws close on it, containing the blast, but he fires his revolver at it, and the cobra dies. The Snake Charmer Mummy riding it attempts to revive it, but gets a headshot by Athansios' rifle, allowing the green snakes he held to slither away freely. Prisco Jacob races to the temple in his hot rod and blasts a hole through the wall with a charge of dynamite in search of the gold blade, one of Pharaoh AmsetRa’s 6 sacred treasures. But his adventure is far from over! There are mummies chanting a magic alcurse to awaken the titanic Sphinx guardian. Prisco attempts to escape in his car, but the Sphinx detaches from the temple and prepares for battle. A mummy warrior reaches the hot rod, but Prisco uses the golden sword to cut it down. Another follows in their footsteps, but Prisco shoots it's sword out of it's hands with his rifle. The Sphinx tries to eat Prisco and his hot rod, but he gives it the golden sword, but it turns out to just be the hidden treasure chamber which survived the blast to the wall, and by the time it notices, he has drove away. As they discover the gold headdress hidden in the dark depths of Pharaoh AmsetRa’s pyramid, the fearless heroes go face-to-face with the evil mummy horde! If the mummies get the Golden Nemes, they will awaken the Pharaoh! Robert is too scared, and stays outside. Meanwhile, Cyan goes on a tommy gun toting vehicle, and machine guns away at Anubis Guards and a Flying Mummy. However, Cyan eventually has his vehicle carried away by red and green snakes and black scorpions. However, Cyan gets his rifle and shoots the rest of the Anubis Guards and Flying Mummies. Archibald and Boyce notice that the snake pit only has three snakes left, and that Cyan vehicle is getting carried away by the rest, and some scorpions. Boyce walks up the stairs to the pyramid, however, two scorpions grab Archibald and try to carry him into a bottomless chasm. However, humans weigh too much for only two scorpions to lift, and they get dizzy from trying to lift him, and Archibald tries to shoot one with his rifle, but accidentally ends up triggering the death trap on the stairs Boyce is walking up, causing them to flip up, and he falls down, as well as unleashing another scorpion. Cyan eventually gets back with his tank-treaded vehicle, having befriended the snakes and desert creatures. The trio split up, while Cyan finds four golden coins, and fixes up his armored ATV with a wrench. Archibald lobs his Pickax at the stairs, and they flip back into position. He goes inside by opening a gate, while Boyce uses acetone peroxide to explode a pyramid wall, and finds AmsetRa's golden sarcophagus. Archibald falls through a trapdoor, along with some sand. Archibald finds a yellow gem, which he takes, and a hatstand for the Pharaoh's Headdress. The two walk out, while Cyan fights a huge scorpion he awakened, which is larger than his vehicle and as wide as the pyramid is tall. Boyce also, fights it, and fires a few shots at it with his revolver. Archibald opens the golden sarcophagus, and puts the headdress on the Pharaoh. Cut to a museum, where all six golden treasures are kept, and the Jacobs and Archibald are rewarded for their actions. After the museum closes, Pharaoh AmsetRa's mask falls off, and he comes back to life, then uses all six golden treasures, and takes over the world. Trivia * The episode is considered noncanon, as it includes one of Earth's locations (Egypt) on Planet Venture. Category:TV show episodes Category:Venturian Battle Category:Episodes of Venturian Battle Category:1001 Spears Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:TV-14